Claire's Conclusion
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: After being rejected by the school's most popular guy, Claire feels horrible. But after a phone call of her best friend, Renesmee, she realizes he was not the one she always wanted. CxQ


_**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BREAKING DAWN!!!**_

A/N I reread BD once more and I saw the paragraph with Claire and Quil and I thought that that could be fun to write about, only 14 years later when Claire just turned 17. P.S. Claire doesn't know Quil imprinted on her. Oh, and this is kinda an important line: **The way he was tied to her made his own reactions secondary; his first reflex was always to give her whatever she needed. **(This is a line from BD, it's just that it's about Nessie and Jake, but it's the same for Claire and Quil) Oh, I almost forgot: a big thanks to my Beta, Leon McFrenchington, also for colouring the things you changed, but uhm... next time use hot pink, that looks really cool!

Disclaimer: I hate you, you know that? You ruin my chances at getting my own Twilight figure (COUGH Shirtless Edward COUGH)! *pouts*

**Claire's Conclusion**

I fell on my bed, tears staining my eyes.

_How stupid could I be? He could never like you the way you like him._

Of course I was talking about the 'cafeteria fiasco' from this morning, when Mr. Popular _himself_ had turned me down.

How could he not. I mean, I was plain, boring and weird. No matter what Quil said, that was the truth.

_Quil._

I sighed, my other problem; I mean, I liked Jeffrey – who wouldn't – but I had this weird feeling in my stomach every time I was around Quil, which was often.

Quil was funny, smart, handsome, strong, tall and just perfect. Oh, and I think I forgot just two tiny, little details; he was way older and wiser than I am, and – the worst – he thought of me as his little sister. That was why he was always so overprotective of me.

These thoughts only caused more tears to spill.

_Why is my life so fucked up?_

My best friend Nessie said that Quil was in love with me, that it was more than obvious. I snorted when she said that. Yeah, right, maybe in my dreams.

And then my third problem; Quil was a werewolf. Well, not in the shocking 'OMG WHAT?!?!?' way (I had already known that, before I could talk full sentences), more in the 'how's he ever going to find time (if he even likes me, and that's a BIG if) for me, when he needs to run patrols at night and is tired the next day' way. I mean, what if he suddenly found his _imprintee_?Then he would forget about me, quit with stopping by now and then, and I would never see him again.

That made me cry even harder.

I thought of all the other wolves and the objects of their fixations, as Nessie's mother Bella always said. Sam and Emily, the happy couple, with Sam always looking at Emily like she was the sun in his universe. Or Jared and Kim, same story. Or Paul and Rachel, I may not like Paul, but Rachel certainly did. Or Nessie and Jake, the strangest of all, half-human/half-vampire matched with half-human/half-wolf; weird, but a match made in heaven.

I also knew that my chances on having Quil imprint on me were none, nada, and zero. I mean, that should've happened when he was turned, or he saw me for the first time after he was turned.

I was so stupid for always crushing on guys that didn't like me.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door; my eyes widened and I sprang up to look in my mirror and let it look like I didn't cry only seconds ago. I sighed when I saw my tearstained eyes. I sighed again, turned to lie on my bed again and softly said, "Come in."

Quil entered, smiling softly, came to lie next to me, and hugged me, stroking my hair.

I sighed once more, and, knowing that he could hear it anyway, whispered into his chest, "Why are guys so complicated?"

It was a rhetorical question and he knew, but he still said, "Why are girls so complicated?"

I laughed, despite my crappy mood. He could make me feel better with just one word.

Then I started crying again, knowing that he or Jeffrey could never be mine.

"Hey, hey, Claire-bear, don't cry. Whatever it is it'll be alright." I giggled through my tears, because of the stupid nickname I secretly adored. Then I started to cry again, because of what would happen when he would imprint. _With of course, a beautiful, sweet girl, that everybody loves and I can play the jealous best friend who ruins everything. How damn great._

"You must think I'm such a cry baby," I muttered, once my flood of tears stopped.

Then he sighed in my hair, "No, I think that there's just a lot going on right now with you. What happened?"

"Jeffrey said no." I knew that he would know what I was talking about, I mean, I talked to him all about my crush, and also what I was planning to do this afternoon. "I knew it! I mean, I'm boring and plain, and, and, and I don't even know why you're hanging out with me anyway," I stuttered my way through this and I felt him stiffen up next to me.

"Claire, don't you ever say that again. You are _not_ plain and nowhere _close_ to boring. And I hang out with you because I like you."

_How do I wish that were true in more than the way I know he means it._

But I could only hope.

He took my silence as disagreeing. "When will you ever see yourself clear, Claire?" **(Yes, I am stealing lines from Edward, ha!)**

I looked up, blinking my eyes in confusion; what did he mean _clear_? I mean, I saw my plain, boring, imperfect self everyday in the mirror.

He sighed again, and said, "You're beautiful, Claire-bear." It was like he was Edward, Nessie's super annoying dad; always reading my mind.

"Then why does no one seems to agree with you?" I pouted. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I just _wanted_ to be unreasonable for one day.

I felt him stiffen up next to me, however he seemed to relax, stroked my cheek, but he didn't answer. "It's because no one sees you the way I do," he muttered, probably not meant for my ears.

What? What did he mean with that? He most likely meant the feelings as those of an older brother. Of course he did. I felt my heart sink to my toes; he was just too perfect to be true.

He sat up, probably hearing something I couldn't. I was right, and he sighed, "I really don't want to, but Sam's calling. I must go."

I held on his neck just a little longer, then I let go and said, "You can't let everybody wait, now can you?"

He let out a small laugh, and then he turned serious again and said, "You're probably right, but I'll be right back, okay? Just going to see if they need me."

I nodded, and he climbed out of my window.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID before picking it up with a small smile. "Nessie! How are you?"

She chuckled, "_I__'__m fine, Claire. How__'__s Quil?_"

I almost started to cry again, but held myself in.

"He's good too, how's Jake?"

I heard her laugh, "_Just happy that dad didn__'__t kill him yet._"

I let out a soft laugh at that, "Yeah, what did you two do this time?"

I could practically see her blush, "_Uhm__…__ well__…__ let__'__s just say that this morning a lot of tension was released between the two of us. Thank God for Momma!_"

I scrunched my nose up in distaste, "Ewww! Nessie!!! That is so _wrong_."

"_Nah, we love each other. So, let__'__s get to the point of this call. What happened between Jeffrey and you?_"

_Don't you dare cry, Claire. Just. Don't. Cry._

"He, uhm, he said no."

"_Awww, sweetie, that__'__s so sad, but he didn__'__t deserve you anyway._"

I smiled, despite the tears threatening to fall.

"_What about Quil though? Didn__'__t you say you liked him too?_"

I gulped, "Yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't like me that way, he probably sees me as his little sister. Besides, he could have _anyone_, why would he want me?"

"_The guy is smitten with you! Seriously, why don__'__t you just ask why he never dated anyone in the time he knew you, maybe that__'__ll explain._"

I sighed, "Okay, I'll ask him." I had wondered about that before, and I had asked Quil about it, back then I was 12 and it was also then that I learned not ask Quil about his love life unless I wanted him to be wary all day long.

"_Good girl! Oh, and I__'__ll know __if__ you didn__'__t ask, missy! Don__'__t think you can get away with it! Oh__,__ wait a sec._" She put her hand over the mouthpiece and said something to someone, and then a few second later I heard squealing coming from the other side. She returned to me and said, "_Don__'__t worry, Claire. Just say to Quil that you love him._"

I almost choked on my saliva, "WHAT?! How do you know that?!"

She laughed mysteriously, "_I just do__. W__ell, I got to go, because Jake wants to go hunt_."

Then she hung up.

So, I loved Quil, how come I had to learn that from my best friend? It _would_ explain the weirdness in my stomach every time I was around Quil, though.

Wait a sec… I _LOVE_ Quil?! I shot up from my bed and walked to my dresser where multiple pictures stood. One of Quil and me on a swing. One of Quil and me on the beach when I was 3. One of Quil, Jacob, Nessie and me when I was 4. One of Quil and me at my Middle School graduation party. One of Quil and me on my 17th birthday.

Shit, I _did_ love him.

Then the door opened and Quil walked in with a smile on his face, "It was nothing, just a false alarm from Seth."

I tried to smile back, but it ended up as a grimace.

"What is it Claire-bear?" he asked concerned.

I tried to open my mouth and come up with some sort of weird excuse, but my mouth decided to do something different,

"I'm in love with you."

_SHIT! Did I just say that?!?!_

His mouth dropped open.

_Yup, guess I did, way to go Claire, congrats you just managed to fuck up the best friendship you ever had._

"Do you, uhm, do you mean that?" he asked shyly.

Now it was _my _turn to look at him with my mouth open. _Is this some sort of good dream, or something? If so, please don't let me wake up._

I nodded almost unnoticeable, but of course he noticed with his super sensitive eyes.

"But, uhm, what about Jeffrey?" I saw him wince when he said that name, and suddenly, I winced too; I forgot about him.

"I don't know," I whispered, not knowing if he would get mad at me or anything. He was never really mad at me, so I was kinda scared.

I think he saw, because he quickly came to my side and hugged me.

It was silent for a while, him hugging me, rocking forth and back. It was soothing.

But then he decided it was time to say something, "You're… you're seriously in love with _me_."

He said _me_ as if he couldn't believe it.

I nodded against his chest, pathetically whimpering, "Please, don't hate me."

He pulled away and took my small hands in his rough, big ones, "Claire-bear, I couldn't even hate you if I wanted to, and trust me, I would never even think of hating you; I love you too much."

I looked down, tears trickling down my face (again), and whispered, "But not _that_ way."

He groaned and said, "What mess did I get myself in? Than I'll just have to show you."

He softly pulled my head up and then he did something completely unexpected.

He kissed me.

_He kissed me._

He _kissed_ me.

I sat there frozen for a sec, but then my lips started to move in sync with his; it was the best feeling I'd ever had.

This was better than the feeling I had when I was on his back and he was running as fast as he could. This was way better than getting an A on a test I studied my ass off for. Hence, this was even better than chocolate, ice cream, a movie and hugging him at the same time.

He pulled away and I almost moaned out in need. Jeez, that guy was addicting!

He suddenly blushed and looked down, and than it was my turn to reassure him that it was okay (more than okay actually, it was my best kiss so far) (and my only, if you don't count the one with Julian who had braces and thought girls had cooties… we were 9).

And then _I_ did something unexpected.

Because I knew I would never be able to pull his head up, I peppered every part of his face I could reach with kisses.

And when he finally looked up, I kissed him. Hard. I opened my mouth a little bit, so he would know that it was more than okay to explore a bit.

If I thought his lips were talented, his tongue was even better.

He softly pulled away after a while and put his hot forehead against mine.

We sat there for a while, foreheads together and looking into each others eyes.

He suddenly grinned and I raised my eyebrows (as far as that was possible with our foreheads locked together), "What?"

He smiled innocently, "It's just that this morning I woke up, knowing that maybe you'd be taken tonight. I'd just never thought myself in the scenario."

I grinned and gave him a small kiss on his chin.

I finally got what I wanted; I just never knew that I wanted him. Then my thoughts started to head a way I absolutely didn't want them to.

What if Quil imprinted?

I silently gulped; that would be horrible.

I think Quil caught on my mood, because he sighed and said, "What is it, Claire-bear?"

Shit, I thought that by now my tears would be dried up, or that I, at least, would be out of tears. Guess not.

When he would find his imprintee he would call her whatever-her-name-is-bear. I would just be Claire, if I did exist for him anymore.

I was completely ruining my own mood, but I just couldn't help it.

Quil sighed again and said, "What can I do to make it better?"

I sniffed, "Could you just never imprint?"

He suddenly started to laugh, and pulled me closer to his body. I think he didn't even feel that I was trying to push him away.

"Oh Claire-bear, is _that_ it? That's what you're so afraid of? That I'll imprint? Hun, it's impossible for me to fall in love with anybody else but you."

I was confused, did this mean that there's a limited amount of wolves to imprint? And that that limit was already reached? Or that he was an outcast that could never imprint? Or, and this one was so unlikely, but so likeable, he loved me so much that he could guarantee that he would never imprint? What was it?

He chuckled once more (that seriously pissed me off, I mean, hello?!? I'm sort of being on the edge of hyperventilating!), "Hun, it's impossible for me to imprint, because I already did."

That had me staring at him. What was he doing with me, when he could be with his imprintee? Who was she anyway?

He sighed, "You still don't get it, do you?"

I shook my head, what the heck was I supposed to get?

He smiled, "I imprinted on you."

And then everything went black.

A/N Wow, I'm glad I'm done with this! Another thing to stop worrying about. On word this was 6 (!) pages, I'm so happy! And no there isn't going to be a sequel, this will do just fine I think.


End file.
